Lacking
"Where ya goin', pa?" The little one had just learned his words, and was at that stage of life where inquisition ruled. He was small, but active. He had the dark hair of his father, but he had his father's eyes. "Just gonna check on the ostriches, boy, don't wake your ma," the father loved his son. For a long time, the doctors said they couldn't have kids. Sure showed them, heh. '' "Lemme come! Lemme come!" The boy jumped up and down, nearly waking up the whole damn world. "Quiet down, boy. Sure, you c-" he was interrupted by an explosion. The man looked out the window and saw fire, "Boy, stay here. Wake your ma." "Buh, pa, you said..." He was at the edge of tears. He was too young to understand what was about to happen. "I know what I said, boy. I'll take you out later." The man wasn't sure if he was lying. He grabbed his shotgun, threw on his hat, and was out the door. The ride was short and uneventful, but the arrival was not. There was a massive crater, about the size of the house. He knew about meteorites, but couldn't have guessed that one would arrive on his doorstep. He jumped out of his car, and smelled the air. The stench was like that smell out of a shotgun shell freshly fired. He'd only smelled it a couple times, but it was unforgettable. He carefully walked towards the crater, "I don't like this," he glanced over the edge, gazing into the abyss. There was no rock, but a perfectly spherical metal ball. "That's no meteor, it's made of steel! Wh-what in the world? I'll be darned." He began to advanced before the ball did the unthinkable, it opened. The farmer let out a breath. White light shined from the object, and the farmer was about to walk towards it, before something stood. It looked human, but massive. It nearly had to crawl out of the opening. The beast had massive black hair, and armor of some sort. It had to be seven feet tall. The man was afraid. It hovered up, like gravity was simply to afraid to stand against it. The farmer stepped back, and the creature landed a couple feet in front of him. It mumbled something about creatures and KKs or something, but he was too afraid to understand. "Y-you're on my p-property..." He had to protect his wife and the boy. He had to. The man readied his shotgun. "Is that so?" It spoke with an almost mocking tone, smiling, and clicked a button on a monocle thing it had on its right eye. "Your power level is puny. Level five, heh." The man threw on an intimidating voice, or at least the best he could in the situation. "Don't you come any closer! Look, I'll use this thing!" The creature stepped forward, and the farmer fired, screaming. He had never fired at something sentient before, only gophers and old soup cans. Before he could contemplate his actions, the bullet was caught. Like a baseball, caught without a flinch. The creature kept smiling, and flicked it as fast as the bullet had left the chamber. The farmer was thrown against his truck, knocking his head straight into the grill. The monster mused about something before flying off. The farmer stood as best as he could, though he knew he was at near-death. Blood sweeped from everywhere. ''I have to get to them. He stuggled to walk towards his house, and after a dozen steps, he fell. With one arm, he dragged himself forward, and then the next arm. Right, left, right, left. It went on like that for a couple seconds before he collapsed, his brother, his mom, and his dad beckoning him towards the end. Category:Fan Fiction Category:WaffleMinifigure Category:Short Story